


Go to Bed

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Voltron Fics [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, voltron sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Keith fights with Lance without realizing he's sick.





	Go to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For abookofus on tumblr :)

Lance really doesn’t want to talk to anyone today. He can’t deal with fighting with the one person he’s ever had a crush on–not today. He can’t be selfish, though. Lance refuses to be selfish, so he slides out of bed, shivering at the cold of his room. He wraps his arms around him as harsh shivers wrack his body. It’s already miserable, what with the terrible headache he has and the shivering and the weakness. Now, he has to go to training. And deal with Keith, who he doesn’t, in fact, hate, but he can’t risk Keith rejecting him, so he just fights with him. 

“Lance,” Keith barks. Lance really cannot deal with this. Already. It’s only the beginning of training, too. “You’re late.”

“Maybe you’re just early,” Lance replies snarkily. Really, he wants to ask if he can just stay in bed and rest this sickness away, but he doesn’t want Keith to be mad at him for something like this, so he acts like he normally would. He regrets it the moment Keith blows up. 

Now, normally, Keith can deal with Lance for more than two seconds, but he’s tired. He didn’t sleep last night, not after the nightmare he had. Of course, Lance doesn’t know this, and Keith doesn’t know Lance is sick, so he just keeps yelling at Lance, insulting him and such. 

“Stop yelling so loud,” Lance yells, his voice cracking, before scrunching his eyes closed and wincing like his own voice hurts his head. Keith’s anger dissipates immediately, replacing itself with worry. Lance is never loud like that unless he’s…

“You’re sick?” Lance doesn’t answer, he only winces at the volume of Keith’s voice. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, for one, it hurts to talk, and two, you never really gave me a chance, did you?” Keith feels guilty, but he pushes it aside–for now. “Now, can I go to bed?” Lance walks away before Keith answers, clutching his head and hugging the wall as he stumbles away. 

Later, Keith finds himself walking to Lance’s room to apologize. Normally, he would just brush it all off and ignore it like Lance does, but he feels guilty. He’s felt guilty all day, and it’s weighing on him. 

“Lance?” Keith knocks, and the door opens. He’s surprised, but he remembers that the doors are really unpredictable, and Lance probably didn’t want the door to open. “Lance?” The room is dark, not even the small lights on the floor are on. “Oh, Lance.” Lance is curled up on his bed, not quite asleep but not fully there. His eyes flit up and look at Keith. Immediately, a smile takes over his grayish face, and he’s pulling himself up.

“Keith,” Lance slurs, surging forward and wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck in a hug. Keith stumbles, but he catches himself before he drags Lance off the bed. Then, Lance is pulling away, and Keith finds himself…kissing Lance? Holy crap, this is, like, a dream come true. Then Keith remembers that Lance is really, really sick and probably delirious. He’s probably mistaking Keith for his boyfriend back on Earth. 

Except that he had said “Keith”. Keith decides to ask Lance about it later when he’s better, but in the meantime, he’ll take care of Lance. Even though he has no clue how, exactly, to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at elsiemcclay!!


End file.
